


Больше не исследователь

by av2



Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ливай отметил однажды, что обязанности изменили Ханджи. И это его расстроило.
Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827268
Kudos: 2
Collections: домашний фест шингекитреда (2019)





	Больше не исследователь

В новой чистенькой лаборатории приятно пахло дымком от горелки, и Ханджи с шумом вдохнула. В Ривае что-то щелкнуло по старой памяти, ему показалось, что она сейчас с восторгом ринется в глубину дребезжащих шкафчиков, и приготовился ее ловить — «куда, дура, ты же командор» — но нет. Она довольно жмурилась и все еще стояла рядом с ним на пороге, вежливо приветствуя спешившую к ним заведующую. Та приблизилась, радостно хлопнула руками по бокам, отчего полы белого халата волнисто сомкнулись и вновь разошлись.

Женщина — профессор Маас — пожала ее руку с великой осторожностью, едва обращая внимание на Ривая. Как же редко это бывало, обычно все женщины норовили его как следует облапать... Они пошли вглубь, и эти две подружки быстро спелись: «Ах, спасибо вам, командор Зоэ, за новую лабораторию», «Вы же знаете, как важно, чтобы исследования продолжались», «Да, я все понимаю, сотрудников уже набираем». Профессура все крутилась вокруг нее, была страшно назойливой — напоминала саму Ханджи, и Ривай старался на нее не смотреть, иначе бы начал усмехаться. Ханджи, напротив, была спокойной и благосклонной, голос ее звучал важно — все никак не снимет с себя командорскую роль. Ривай разглядывал чистенькие деревянные столы, пробирки, склянки с затейливыми горлышками, колбы. Профессорша показывала им инвентарь, разные образцы светящихся камней (и что там так долго можно было изучать?), засохших растений, формалиновых органов и шкафчик с реагентами, такой здоровый, что Ханджи запнулась при виде его содержимого.

Она показала им новые микроскопы, пригласила покрутить какие-то рычажки, у Ханджи взгляд стал совсем шальной, и она жадно приникла глазом к окулярам, закладывая очонки на голову. Ривай понял, что она наконец-то поплыла, и с разрешения Маас — он же не совсем свинья безграмотная лезть пальцами куда не следует — полистал кропотливо составленные атласы руд и минералов с какими-то диковинными названиями. Он остановил взгляд на зеленом камне с важным названием «Искатель» — точь-в-точь как у Ханджи на шее — рассмотрел еще камни и отложил. Потом повертел деревянные модельки: кубики, пирамидки, конусы; оглядел плакаты — и на мгновение вернулся в былые времена. У Ханджи в лаборатории было, конечно, и грязнее, и холоднее, и всего меньше. Но это было хорошее место, нагретое — она там все время пропадала, затаскивала туда Ривая и взахлеб рассказывала про то, что делала, что записала, что узнала... Хорошее время было, молодое — сейчас она командор, ей не до этого. И это было жалко, потому что эти россказни ему стали нравиться — по иронии именно тогда, когда они вообще исчезли.

Вернувшись к дамам, он сразу заприметил, что Ханджи вновь собранная и в окуляры больше не щурится. Она внимала вещающей профессуре, а та, заприметив Ривая, прервалась и предложила всем чай — ага, подготовилась к его визиту. Пришла в себя после встречи с Ханджи, вспомнила, что он — второе лицо в разведке. И поняла, что это командор Зоэ привела его с собой. Военная, не ученая.

За чашкой чая в лабораторном закутке он внимательно следил за рассеянной, будто бы притомившейся Ханджи.

— Но ведь то, что гиганты слишком похожи на людей, чтобы ими не быть — это была очень старая мысль, вы же о ней писали еще девять лет назад, верно? — спрашивала Маас, чуть наклоняясь к столу и заглядывая Ханджи в лицо.

Та, громко помешивая чай и следя за раскрывающимися листиками, небрежно удивилась:

— Да? Неужели я верно угадала происхождение гигантов уже тогда?

— Да! — выдохнула удивленно женщина-в-халате. — Неужели вы не помните?

— Теорий было много, — усмехнулась Ханджи, отпивая чай. Она словила его взгляд над ободком чашки. — Если честно, дела прошлого меня не интересуют, хоть они и важны. Я теперь отошла от науки и различных исследований.

Маас медленно распрямилась на стуле с глубоким вдохом, и на лице ее появилось разочарование. Отвратительное выражение, Риваю так и хотелось растереть в фаянсовую пыль ее столовый набор — как она смеет так смотреть на командора? — но сделать ничего не мог. Ему нельзя.

— У нас теперь для этих целей вы, — продолжила Ханджи, и отсалютовала ей чашкой. Ривай проследил за позолоченной линией, приникшим к ней губам, печальному лицу. Сделав глоток, она вдруг добавила: — Простите.

И отчего-то с прищуром посмотрела на него. И Ривай понял — она знает, что он тоже хотел ее видеть ученой. Это опять их старая история, тянущаяся уже третий год. Опять ее руководство. Опять смерть Эрвина. Опять Ривай виноват, что все свалил на нее, но при этом: «Я все понимаю, это мой выбор, это мой долг».

— Да, на вашей должности, наверное, со временем туговато. Но ничего, мы будем вам помогать, — улыбнулась Маас, принимая деловой вид.

Ханджи вежливо кивнула, и беседа потекла уже в сторону финансирования, организации, снабжения. Ни слова про теории, ни слова про опыты, ни слова от старой четырехглазой надоеды — от этого у Ривая все в животе скрутило. Она вынуждена быть такой, и это ее выбор. Он не подал виду, просто осушил чашку. И еле управился, потому в горле как будто застрял комок — он вновь вспомнил смысл понятия «слезы», давно позабытый за три года почти спокойной жизни.

«Искатель» с нанесенной эмблемой разведки тускло блестел на груди Ханджи и выглядел обманчиво невзрачно. Ривай в смятении смотрел на него и думал, чего ей стоило носить этот камень на шее? Чего это будет стоить ей дальше? 

И, самое главное, как далеко Ривай позволит ей зайти?


End file.
